


College is a wild ride

by Injeolmi_hyuck



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gay, and finds out things about herself, chaeyoung is awkward as heck, kind of, michaeng, soft mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Injeolmi_hyuck/pseuds/Injeolmi_hyuck
Summary: Chaeyoung expects big things from her College experience, but sometimes life doesn't quite turn out the way you think.(Basically, a soft and hopefully somewhat entertaining enemies-to-lovers au, Michaeng edition.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June in like four days and I'm low key proud of it to this day. It still makes me laugh, there are some scenes that make me go "I wrote that?"...  
Give it some love if you like it, comments with critique are always appreciated.

Chaeyoung couldn't be more excited.

After months and months of studying her ass off, followed by a few weeks of vacation that she mainly spent in front of her laptop, preparing for her first term at university, she is finally standing in front of the infamous wide gates. Her stomach twists inside her by the sight of the intimidating building she's about to spend a lot of time at.

This is going to be an adventure.

Pulling out her schedule, that she printed out earlier this morning, from her coat pocket, she walks through the doors, checking on the crumbled piece of paper which room she has to go to.

If she figured it out correctly, the room of her first class,  _ Introduction to Surrealism _ , is on the other end of the university, meaning she has to walk through the whole construction and find the room in less than ten minutes.

_ Why is she always late?  _ Chaeyoung thinks to herself as she sighs in frustration by her own stupidity.

Last night was a nightmare, quite literally. It was already 3am when she finally found sleep and her body decided it had enough not even an hour later. Luckily, her roommate had already left by the time her alarm went off, it would've been really embarrassing if she had heard Chaeyoung scream at herself in the mirror “Why are you doing this to me?!”

Sighing in relief when she finds the classroom relatively quickly, Chaeyoung slips through the door leading to an already crowded room full of babbling students. Most of them seem to be just as excited as her, only a few sitting in the back have a rather gloomy expression on their faces, looking like they want to be anywhere else but here.

She has to admit, her own mood isn't at its peak, but the excitement of her first day of university is still enough to overshadow her tiredness.

Looking around for an empty seat makes her feel insecure for the first time that day. Wherever she lets her gaze wander, there are groups of friends happily chattering away, completely ignoring all those other girls and boy who just sit there on their own, waiting for the professor to arrive.

Chaeyoung is one of them.

She makes her way over to one of the empty seats in the middle row, right when the school bell rang and her professor shows up. It's almost as if the professor was only waiting to enter with the ringing in the background for a better effect.

Chaeyoung is excited. This is going to be just like she always imagined.

  
  


***

  
  


Turns out, nineteenth-century art isn't really Chaeyoung's thing. At least the professor is competent enough to convey the content in an interesting enough way for her to pay attention. There is only one problem: major distraction.

Chaeyoung isn't someone to get distracted easily, in fact, she even managed to study for her finals whilst taking care of her little siblings who are always running around in the house, screaming and drawing somewhere on the walls if you don't put a piece of paper in front of their face in time. And she aced her finals.

Her high school teacher made her change seats to sit next to the biggest troublemaker in class because she was literally the only one who could manage sitting next to him without failing her exams.

It isn't that she is a nerd, as people like to call her, she really isn't. It's just that studying and anything academic comes incredibly easy to her. In comparison to her high school friends and classmates, she doesn't sit in front of her textbook, not getting what she is reading for hours and hours on end. 

People say she has it easy, and that really flips her off. She is still working hard, focusing in class and doing her homework on time. She is still making the effort.

Which is why she has always been so excited to finally start college. No matter who she asks, they always say college was the best time of their lives. The time they discovered things about themselves they never even considered, the time they made their friends for live who they still talk to, the time they met their future husbands.

If this whole year is going to be like this first class though, this is going to be a little different than she expected.

Right in front of her, there's a girl, which she can only tell by the long brown ponytail and the black nail polish gracing her fingers because the casual sweater she's wearing doesn't make her look particularly feminine. And she distracts the shit out of her. Well, technically it isn't her, but the screen of her laptop she has on full brightness, making it harder to look away.

During the whole class, this girl was watching cat videos. Not just cat videos, but  _ cute kitten compilations _ . The whole time!

Now, you would think that's adorable and sweet, Chaeyoung for sure would think that in literally any other situation, but in this case, it's horrible. Why?

Because if you know Chaeyoung, you definitely know of her love for anything kittens. She herself had one when she was younger before it got sick and passed away. Back then, she cried for one week straight, even at school. Her teachers thought a family member died, and when she told them that it's the same for her, they just shrugged at her. That was the first time she ever felt like punching someone in the face.

So, needless to say, she has a thing for those little creatures, all fluffy and adorable, and seeing them right in front of her whilst the professor was trying to explain something is just not a good combination.

Chaeyoung risks a peek at the clock. The class is almost over and she stopped paying attention after the first five minutes,  _ this is unacceptable _ .

Multiple times she tries to lean forward to tap the girl on the shoulder and ask her to please stop watching those videos during class, but she's too far away, almost laying down straight on her arms, her laptop hiding her face from the professor's point of view. Chaeyoung also doesn't want to stand up and possibly cause a scene on her very first day, so she just stays quite and somehow makes it to the end of the class with writing at least two more sentences of notes. She's doubtful they will be actually helpful though.

As soon as the bell rings, everyone shoots up from where they were sitting and leaves as fast as possible. Only those who decided to take notes on either their laptops or a notepad stay behind to pack up their things, the girl in front of her included.

_ This is my chance _ , Chaeyoung thinks to herself and quickly reaches forward to tap the girl's back, but right as her finger hit her body, the girl stands up, resulting in Chaeyoung's finger poking her butt.

A lot of things happen in the next few seconds. Just when a shocked Chaeyoung tries to withdraw her hand, the girl turns around, her hand wraps itself around Chaeyoung's wrist, turns it around and pushes it down on the table, full force.

Chaeyoung cries out in pain as she tries to push the girl's hand away, still pressing down. “Stop it, you're hurting me!”

Only when she looks up to meet the girl's eyes, she let go of her hand, guilt spreading on her face. “W-Why are you touching me?!”

Wow, Chaeyoung has never met a person who can sound so intimidating and stutter at the same time. Is it a skill?

“I wasn't trying to touch you in that way, I was aiming for your shoulder to get your attention!” She rubs her wrist that's still throbbing in pain.

“Oh... well, sorry,” she mutters, shifting from one foot to the other. “What do you want then?”

Before answering, Chaeyoung lets herself observe the girl's look. She's wearing a black sweater over black skinny jeans, she can't make out the shoes but she guesses they're just as black. She seems to have a thing for black.

“I just wanted to ask you if you could limit your  _ cute kitten compilation _ consumption during class. It's really distracting.”

Instead of nodding and apologizing like she would've done in this situation, the girl scoffs. “Don't you think it's a little rude to peep into a stranger's laptop?”

Chaeyoung can't believe what she just heard. “Are you really calling me out for taking a glance at your laptop screen that was literally right in front of me and on full brightness the whole time?”

“If you only took one glance like you just said, why were you so distracted then? Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

Now, Chaeyoung is standing up, her hands form into fists on both sides, her right arm hurting where that girl pushed her down. “ _ I'm _ making a huge deal out of this?  _ You _ are making a huge deal out of this!”

“If that's the case, we can end this conversation right now,” she says and grabs her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. “Stay the hell out of my stuff.”

Chaeyoung has to give it her all to not yell after her and throw a chair or something. This whole situation is so frustrating, how has this become her very first class at college?

Trying to calm herself down, she packs her stuff away, making sure to not put too much pressure on her hand, and is about to leave when she notices something on the table in front of her. As she leans forward, she realizes that it's a blue pen, probably belonging to the grumpy girl.

It looks pretty pricey and had gold lettering on the side, but Chaeyoung can't read it. She recognizes the Japanese characters almost instantly.

Without thinking much of it, Chaeyoung pockets the pen, not yet sure what she is going to do with it, and grabs her stuff before making it out of the classroom without picking another ridiculous argument.

College is a wild ride, that's for sure.

  
  


***

  
  


“Are you sure it's  _ that _ girl's pen?” Sana asks as she leans in closer to the mirror to apply her eyeshadow correctly. Chaeyoung couldn't make out the exact color through the screen, but it seems like something more on the dark side. She's certainly getting ready to go out tonight.

As soon as she got home later this afternoon, Chaeyoung made herself some dinner and immediately called up her best friend to tell her about the awfulness that was her first day at college. She rambles on and on about how much her wrist is still hurting and the stupid face that girl made when she almost broke her hand. Of course, Sana told her she's being overdramatic, but she simply ignores that comment.

“Yes, I'm sure,” Chaeyoung confirms, laying on her bed now that she has consumed her basic pot of ramen and plays around with the writing utensil, spinning and balancing it in her hand. “Have you looked at the picture I sent you?”

Sana sighs, “Not yet.”

“Come on, it's just one word and I want to know what it means,” she whines.

“Okay, I'll look at it.”

Chaeyoung hears the sound of Sana's makeup brush meeting her desk and a moment later, her face was all over Chaeyoung's screen. She tries to hold back a laugh at the funny expression on Sana's face as she's trying to read what's written on the pen. How does she look so cute all the damn time? Shouldn't that be humanly impossible?

“It says  _ Mina _ .”

“And what does that mean?”

Sana giggles as she moves away from the screen again and continues to apply her makeup, now it's blush. “It's not a word, dummy. It's a name. I guess the grumpy girl is Japanese.”

“Or she stole it from someone who's Japanese,” Chaeyoung considers, which makes her friend laugh even more.

“What's up with you today? You're usually not that easy to piss off.”

“Well, so far no-one has tried to break my arm before.”

“What about that one friend of your brother? Didn't he sprain your left wrist when you refused to give him your phone that one time?”

Chaeyoung thinks back to that horrible incident. One thing she's the most relieved about moving out to live in a dorm is that she no longer has to babysit her siblings and their friends. They have caused her quite a few injuries in the past.

“Touché.”

They're silent for a moment, caught up in their own thoughts, until Sana speaks up again. “I really miss you, you know? I don't know how I'm going to survive my days working as a barista without my favorite person visiting me at work every single day.”

That triggers a sad smile on Chaeyoung's face. “I miss you too, and don't worry, you'll find someone else who wastes their money at Starbucks just to see you smile.”

Sana stops applying her makeup for a second to blow her friend a kiss through the screen. Chaeyoung returns it.

“I think I should go to bed soon, I didn't get much sleep last night and if tomorrow is going to be anything like today, I'll need all the energy I can get.”

“I'll pray for your insomnia to take a break for once,” Sana joked and checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before stepping away. “How do I look? Ready to attract some singles?”

“You could literally go out in a plastic bag and you'd attract not just singles but everyone else too.”

Sana takes her compliment with a huge grin and tells her one last “I love you” before hanging up.

Chaeyoung puts down her phone and draws her full attention to the pen now.

“Mina,” she whispers as she traces the lettering with her fingers. “Your butt really does feel nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two days went by before she sees Mina again.

Though, not like she expected in her next class related to her art major, but in her physical education class. Chaeyoung isn't someone for sports, not really. When she found out that she's required to take a physical education class, she complained to Sana about it for at least an hour. Being the good friend she is, she helped her pick out one that she might enjoy after all, based on what sports she didn't mind in high school.

That's how she ended up with volleyball. She isn't the best at it, but procedure of exclusion led her to it. It can't be too bad, she thought.

Of course, that was before she found out that a certain maybe-Japanese girl is going to be a part of it.

Whilst the coach gives a little introduction speech, Chaeyoung can't help herself but throw glances at the other girl, clearly, just to make sure if she is looking at her too. She doesn't.

Chaeyoung doesn't really pay a lot of attention, again, being distracted by that stupid girl, but when the coach starts dividing them into teams and her name is being called, she looks up and follows the direction Mr.Kim's arm was pointing at, standing right next to five other girls.

Some students complain about the coach splitting them up by gender, but Chaeyoung doesn't care, she only waits to see in which team he is going to put maybe-Mina. Luckily, not hers, instead, the one she's going to play against.

Oh, she is going to play volleyball like she never has before.

After explaining some basic rules that everyone already knows, the coach shoos them away to the three courts allocated in the big gym the class is held at. Walking to one of the courts, Chaeyoung quickly checks out the other girls on her team to weigh their chance of winning. Three of them look like they're not just doing volleyball during their free time, the other two look about as athletic as Chaeyoung, so not that much.

She doesn't even know where this sudden determination to win comes from, but seeing Mina widen her eyes when she recognizes her through the net as they're standing in front of each other, makes her feel all giddy inside. After the shock wears off of maybe-Mina's face, Chaeyoung can tell by the glint of her eyes that she is just as determined to win as her.

Mr.Kim blows the whistle and the squeaking sound of shoes on the floor, accompanied by the screaming of students, is all you can hear in the gym. The first few minutes of the game mainly consisted of them getting used to the movements and how to ground the ball on the other team's court, but at around the half-way point, things get serious.

She is good, Chaeyoung has to admit. The girl definitely counts as one of the more athletic players, her movements are far too smooth and strong to be an amateur, more or less like herself. Something is off though. It seems like volleyball isn't the kind of exercise she normally does, her body is too... delicate in a way.

And yet again, Chaeyoung is being too distracted by the same exact girl to pay attention to her surroundings. She hits the next ball that comes at her without aiming in any particular direction, and instead of landing on the ground as it should have, it lands in someone's face.

Oh no, not just anyone's face, maybe-Mina's face.

A wave of gasps went through the whole gym, and as Chaeyoung looks around, she notices how every team stopped playing to watch the girl fall to the ground, holding her nose in pain.

“Shit,” Chaeyoung curses and ducks away under the net to kneel next to her. “I-I'm sorry, I-”

“You! What's your name?” the coach calls out as he walks over to them briskly.

Chaeyoung gulps hard. “Son Chaeyoung.”

“Okay Son Chaeyoung, you'll take...” He looks around the other students, waiting for them to tell him her name.

A girl from a different court confirms what Chaeyoung has been calling her in her head the whole time. “Myoi Mina!”

“Right. Chaeyoung you'll take Mina to the school nurse, she's bleeding.”

She turns back around to now-confirmed-as-Mina, still laying on her back and red blood dripping from between her fingers that are pressed to her nose.

Without saying a word, Chaeyoung drags her up by her shoulders, letting Mina lean onto her with all her weight. It feels strange, being so close to someone you low key have bad blood with. Mina's body is pressed to hers and she's stedying herself by wrapping one of her arms around Chaeyoung's shoulders, whilst she herself has one on her waist.

Fortunately, the infirmary isn't too far away from the gym. It takes them about five minutes to get there, only to find the nurse being absent. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Chaeyoung curses under her breath as she helps Mina sit down on one of the beds, careful to not get the blood everywhere.

After making sure that she was sitting safely, Chaeyoung starts looking around the room, opening cabinets and searching through boxes lying around. “I'm pretty sure that's not allowed.”

She turns to look back at Mina, startled for a second because she hasn't heard her voice yet today. “It's not my problem if the nurse is not here. You obviously need some kind of treatment,” she says, shrugging.

“And you know what treatment that is?”

Chaeyoung continues to look through one of the boxes and then pulls out a clean cloth, waving it in the air, victoriously. “Ha ha! I'm sure we can use this one right here.” She makes her way to the little sink at the other end of the room to wet the cloth, then walks back to Mina who is still sitting on the bed, watching her every move.

She sits down next to her, inches closer and raises her arm to wipe the blood off of her face, but Mina flinches and stops her hand midway. “I can do it myself, you know.”

Chaeyoung, who realizes the embarrassment she has just caused herself, yet again, stammers a “yeah, I know” and lets the cloth fall into the other girl's hands.

They stay silent, both suffering. Mina from the pain in her nose, and Chaeyoung because of the awkward tension she wants to escape. Whenever Mina takes in a sharp breath whilst cleaning her nose, the guilt continues to lay heavier on Chaeyoung's chest, every single time.

Just as she's about to stand up and leave, the door opens and the school nurse enters the room. “Oh hello, what happened to you two?”

Chaeyoung points at the brunette sitting next to her. “Someone hit her with a ball,” she explains, low key happy that there is someone else in the room now, not just the two girls alone.

The nurse gives her a weird look as if she can read it on her face that she is the one who threw the ball. She walks over to Mina and examines her nose. “I'll take care of this, it looks worse than it probably is because of all the blood.” She turns around to face Chaeyoung. “You can go now, your friend is in good hands.”

For a second she considers correcting her false assumption that they are  _ friends _ , but after telling herself that the nurse most likely doesn't give a shit about their relationship with each other, she leaves the room quietly.

  
  


***

  
  


Being the lucky girl she is, Chaeyoung has a nineteenth-century art class the next day, meaning she's going to see Mina. It's not that she wants to see her that bad, she just wants to make sure she's doing fine and the ball she sent to her face didn't cause a serious injury.

She gets to the classroom a little earlier than necessary, just to find the seat in front of her empty. Looking around, she notices Mina isn't there at all. So, she waits for the class to start. She has to show up sooner or later, right?

Turns out, she doesn't show up, and Chaeyoung starts freaking out.

_ Is her nose in a worse condition than the nurse originally thought? Is she in the hospital now? Maybe she has to get surgery! _

Chaeyoung curses herself for panicking about Mina's well-being when really she shouldn't care about that, especially when she's sitting in class.

The ringing of the bell half an hour later pulls her out of her anxious thoughts. Frustration starts spreading in her body when she realizes that this girl has kept her from paying attention in class, one more time.

_ How does she do this without even being here? _

Even though she keeps causing her inner distress, Chaeyoung can't help but still be worried about Mina. Disliking her is one thing, but hurting her in a way that makes her require a hospital visit is too much.

“Excuse me, but aren't you Mina's friend,” Chaeyoung says as she walks up to the girl in the back of the class, she recognizes as the one who told the coach Mina's name.

The girl looks at her confused for a second, but then starts smiling. “I wouldn't say we're friends, but I'm her sister's friend. I'm Nayeon,” she introduces herself and holds out her hand for Chaeyoung to shake.

“Hey, I just wanted to ask you if you know why she didn't show up today. After what happened yesterday I want to make sure she's okay,” Chaeyoung explains as she shakes the other girl's hand.

“I'm sorry but I don't really talk to her that much so I don't know what's up with her. I can give you her address though, maybe you can pay her a visit.”

Chaeyoung hesitates. Does she really want to go to her house to make sure she's fine? She can just wait until next week to see if she shows up to the next class, but what if she's not fine... the thought of that really troubles her.

“Um, okay. Thank you.”

Nayeon smiles brightly, showing her teeth that Chaeyoung has to admit are really cute and bunny-like, as she takes out a snippet of paper and scribbles down the directions. “Here you go,” she says and hands it to her.

When Chaeyoung leaves the classroom today, her palms are sweaty and she sighs. She doesn't know why she's even doing this, but isn't college the time to do unexplainable things?

  
  


***

  
  


The first thing Chaeyoung notices as she walks up to the front door of the house Nayeon sent her to, is that Mina seems to be rich. The house probably can't even be considered a house anymore, it looked more like a mansion. A huge mansion with a garden covered in pretty flowers.

She takes another deep breath before ringing the doorbell, tightly holding onto the pen in her hand, she remembered to bring with her. When the door opens, she panics.

The girl in front of her looks down at her with a frown, and not just because she's a lot taller. “Who are you?”

_ Fuck _ , Chaeyoung thinks. She hasn't really planned what to say if Mina isn't the one opening the door. Why does she always get herself into situations like this?

“Um, I'm looking for Mina.”

The girl raises her eyebrows as if what she just said is the last thing she has expected. “Mina? Are you sure?”

Chaeyoung doesn't know what to say.  _ Of course she's sure, why wouldn't she? _

The tall girl, that, on closer observation, doesn't have any resemblance with Mina whatsoever, sighs and turns around. “Mina! There's someone at the door for you!”

She doesn't even give Chaeyoung another glance before leaving her alone on the porch, waiting for Mina. About half a minute later, a familiar figure appears and Chaeyoung gets more nervous, if that's even possible.

Mina looks incredibly startled but physically fine. Chaeyoung's eyes wander over her nose and there is no bandage or bruise to be seen, maybe it's a little red but that might not even be because of her inability to pay attention when throwing balls.

“Ch-Chaeyoung? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?”

For some odd reason, claiming to be here because she wanted to make sure she didn't seriously hurt her, seems to only sound good if she's not standing right in front of her, and so she decides to come up with something else... but she doesn't know what.

“I... um... Nayeon, she gave me your address...”

Chaeyoung has to keep herself from physically facepalming right now.

“Nayeon? Why did you want my address?”

“I wanted to...” she racks her brain for something that doesn't sound dumb, and as if her body wants to help her for once, she remembers what she's been literally holding onto the whole time.

She extends her arm so that her hand with the pen is right in front of Mina's face. “I wanted to give you your pen.”

Mina looks at her dumbfounded, then takes the writing utensil with restraint. “Thank you, I thought I lost it.”

“You left it on the table after our first class this semester, after you... almost broke my arm,” she says, the last part a lot faster than the beginning. Only after saying it out loud, she realizes how petty that sounded, but before she gets the chance to correct herself in an awkward way because that's how her body works apparently, Mina beats her to it.

“Actually, I wanted to apologize for that. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. It's just that if someone pokes my ass, my immediate reaction is to defend myself, or so I found out.”

A soft smile appears on Mina's face and something in Chaeyoung's mind screams at her  _ Oh my god! _ Something about that smile makes her insides all jumbled, but she kinda... likes it?  _ What the fuck is going on? _

Mina's clearing of her throat is what pulls her back into reality and she's not sure if she really just shook her head to get back to the here and now or if she just imagined it. It's truly embarrassing that this girl's smile is all it takes for Chaeyoung to not pay attention to her surroundings anymore...  _ again _ .

“It's okay, I think I would've done the same thing. No one likes their ass to be poked by a stranger, right?”

Why is literally everything she says something you'd find in a  _ How To Not Have A Successful Conversation _ book?

“I mean, I'm sorry I poked your ass... and that I almost broke your nose in return.”

A sigh of relief leaves her lips as she sees Mina's smile only to widen instead of disappear because of her stupidity.

They stay quiet for a second, not really knowing what to say, so Chaeyoung slowly takes a step back and tries her best to not trip so she doesn't fail her attempt at leaving in a cool and not awkward way. “I think I should-”

“Wait!”

They both seem to be surprised by Mina's voice, making her stop in her tracks. Mina clears her throat, which seems to be a habit of hers.  _ My throat would be hurting like shit if I did that so many times _ , Chaeyoung thinks to herself.

“Y-You can come in if you want.”

Chaeyoung has to hold back a laugh out of pure shock. She really just invited her in, she didn't just imagine that.

“Are you sure?” Chaeyoung asks because she's dumb.

“Yeah, I mean, only if you want to, of course.”

“Yes, I want to.” Chaeyoung rethinks her word choice, “as you offered so kindly.”

_Yep, didn't really make it better whatsoever_.

Luckily, Mina doesn't seem to mind her fumbling around with words, and simply opens the door wider for her to enter, her mouth curving into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you like art, huh?”

Mina's room is relatively big and all her walls are covered in paintings and drawings, most likely by herself. As soon as Mina lead the shorter girl to her room, and she managed to calm herself down over the monstrosity that is their mansion, they sat down on her bed and failed at starting a conversation.

“Yeah,” Mina says amused, “I  _ am _ an art major after all.”

“Shit, yeah right. Sorry.” This time, Chaeyoung can't even hold herself back from physically cringing.

After another minute of pure silence, she decides it'd probably be best if she just starts talking, out of experience, conversations just form by themselves. You can't force them, especially not if you're as unqualified as Chaeyoung.

“I'm not really that gifted in art, to be completely honest. The only reason I took it is because people always tell me I'm just lucky that academics come easy to me and I don't have to try hard, which is absolute bullshit. I still have to study and pay attention in class, which, I have to admit, is a lot harder when you're always there. So I thought why not pick a major that you're really not good at, to prove them that I can be good in every subject because I'm working hard, not just because I'm lucky.”

Chaeyoung looks at Mina to her left, surprised to see her blush.  _ Fuck, did she say something embarrassing again? _

“Y-You find it hard to concentrate because of me?” Mina asks with an incredibly soft voice, making her sound both scared and flustered.

Chaeyoung, still not looking away, opens her mouth in the hope that something would come out, but of course, her brain shuts down and she sits there with an open mouth like an idiot.  _ Why does this always happen to he- _

Her train of thought is interrupted by Mina suddenly inching closer until she's only a few centimeters away from her. “Can I try something?”

Chaeyoung, who still doesn't know how to use her mouth, just nods, not really knowing what to expect. Obviously, a small part of her knows exactly what's going to happen, but Chaeyoung's heart is pounding so hard and loud, that she can't hear that part of her brain yelling at her  _ She's going to kiss you! _

She doesn't think about anything anymore when Mina's lips really do land on her own. Hell, she can't even think anymore because her head is swept clean. It's like her whole body focuses only on the physical contact happening.

Mina's lips are soft and move on Chaeyoung's mouth in a shy but also determined way, like she knows what to do but she's still scared about the other girl pulling away or something.

Chaeyoung doesn't pull away though, and she herself doesn't really know why.

Only when Mina's hands find their way to her sides, Chaeyoung draws away, but her face still remains to be right in front of Mina's.

Neither of them says a word, they only look at each other, panting a little bit.

Then, Chaeyoung's mind starts working again, her thoughts running wild and going around like a hurricane. One thing in particular seems to be something she wonders about.

“Does this mean I'm gay?” she asks, her voice too loud for the intimate mood, possibly ruining the moment.

But Mina just smiles and giggles softly, which somehow helps Chaeyoung to calm down.

“Did you like it?” Chaeyoung doesn't know if it's Mina's angelic sounding whisper or the way her hands gently caress her upper arms that causes goosebumps to form on her entire body.

“My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest any second, I think that's a good sign in this case.”

Mina pulls away as she laughs, holding a hand in front of her mouth. “I hope so.”

The mood has changed from  _ almost ruined intimacy _ to  _ comfortably being together _ . Chaeyoung loves it.

“You know,” the younger of the two says, “I was really annoyed with you in the beginning.”

Mina looks like she remembers something and quickly picks up Chaeyoung's hand from her lap to touch her wrist. “I was really surprised by my own brutality.”

“And I was really surprised by my own sexuality.”

Mina's giggles are something Chaeyoung has seen a lot of today, but would probably never get tired of. She never thought that making someone laugh could feel this amazing.

Before Mina continues talking, she throws a gaze to the closed door of her room, and her voice changes to a more quiet one. “I always knew and I hated it. It was yet another thing that was different from my other family members, another thing that kept me from fitting in. I've accepted it now, but they still don't know.” She starts massaging the back of Chaeyoung's hand that's still laying in her palm.

“I've never liked someone like this,” Chaeyoung admits, who thinks back to all those times her family has asked her when she'll  _ finally _ get a boyfriend. “I've never considered liking girls in this way... I'm still so confused...”

Mina gives her a sympathetic smile. “It's okay if you don't know what you are or if you don't want to label yourself or anything. The only thing I want to know is if you like me as in,” she clears her throat, “a  _ girlfriend _ kind of way.”

Chaeyoung is a little taken aback. Sure, she obviously has some attraction for the brunette, but  _ does she really want to date a girl? Isn't that different? What would her family say? Would that change her future life plans? _

There are so many things going on in her head, she fears it might explode and ruin Mina's expensive carpet.

“I... I have to think about it first.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Sana, I think I have a problem.”

“Oh no, please don't tell me you wore your bra on top of your shirt again.”

Chaeyoung, who was pacing through her room, stops to look at her best friend on the phone screen, she put on one of her bookshelves, popped up against the wall.

“That was only one time! And Dahyun said it didn't even look that bad...” she defends herself and continues pacing from one side of her room to the other.

“Whatever. What happened? You look a little stressed out.”

Chaeyoung almost scoffs at that,  _ a little stressed out _ .

“You know how I always said college would be the best time of my life and I'd discover things about myself and maybe find my potential future husband?”

Sana chuckles at her, “You mean those unrealistic expectations you've been holding onto for forever? Yeah, I remember.”

She only laughs at Chaeyoung's attempt to glare at her, as always. “Yeah,  _ those _ .”

Chaeyoung stops in her tracks and gets closer to her phone, taking a deep breath whilst racking her brain for a good way to arrange all the things she wants to say into coherent sentences.

“Come on Chaeyoung, spill it out!”

“I think I might be gay!”

Despite the fact that it's only one sentence, Chaeyoung feels like she's out of breath, waiting for Sana's reaction. And she doesn't have to wait long.

“What?!”

“I don't know!” Chaeyoung cries out and buries her face in her hands.

“Well, but you're the one who  _ should _ know! How do you not know if you're gay?”

Chaeyoung sighs as she lets her hands fall to her sides, looking at her friend again, who's a lot closer to the phone now, probably so her screams are louder. Sana likes to scream, especially at her, but in a loving way.

“You remember Mina?”

“The one who broke your arm?”

“She didn't really break my arm, I was just being dramatic.”

“Don't you think I've already figured that out? We've been best friends for years, I know you better than your own mom.”

That's actually really true, but she guesses it's normal for younger people to talk to their friends more than their own parents, especially over poking stranger's butts who in return, twist your arm. That's more of a best-friend-matter.

“Anyway, I went to her house to give her pen back and-”

“Wait wait wait!” Sana cuts her off, laughing. “you seriously  _ went to her house _ to give her a pen you could've literally given her the next day?”

“Why is that so funny to you?” Chaeyoung asks, just slightly offended.

“Because it's so fucking obvious you just wanted to see her. How cute, our little Chaeyoungie is all whipped for someone,” she singsongs, teasing her best friend on purpose.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Chaeyoung almost screams out to shut Sana up, “I gave her the pen and she invited me in and then we sat on her bed and her smile was so cute and pretty and then she leans in and says  _ Can I try something? _ and I just nodded because I was in what other people would probably call gay-panic and we kissed and now I don't know anymore...”

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath to make up for not breathing during her little ramble just now. Sana is obviously still busy taking up all this information.

“Okay, let me get this straight... or gay or whatever... You two kissed and you liked it, right?”

Chaeyoung nods, her heart pounding fast at the thought of her first kiss just a few hours ago.

“And you like Mina, like, a lot, right?”

She thinks for a moment. “I mean, I have this feeling in my chest whenever I see her and I think her smile is really beautiful... and her ass feels really great and I can't stop thinking about it!” She shouts the last part at the ceiling, praying her roommate hasn't come home yet.

“Chaeyoung, look at me.”

She picks up the phone from her shelf and sits on her bed, holding the phone up to her face.

“Listen, I know you're confused and all, but you clearly have some kind of feelings for her. I can't tell you what to do as it is your own love life and yours to figure out. There's only so much I can say: Mina likes you, I'm pretty sure you like her too, and why not just try it. If it doesn't work out between the two of you, then that's okay. Maybe you find out that your attraction isn't in a romantic way, that's also possible, you know.”

Chaeyoung considers her friend's words. What does she have to lose if they don't work out as girlfriends?

“I think you're right. I mean, I think I want to try... I want to kiss her again.”

Sana smiles at her like the proud best friend she is. “I'm so happy for you, really. You should let everything sink in a little bit more overnight, and then tomorrow you can go and talk to Mina.”

Chaeyoung nods. “That sounds like a plan. Thank you so much, Sana. I really miss you, especially in moments like this.”

“I miss you too. But if you have a girlfriend I'll have to visit you anyways, to have the whole  _ if-you-break-her-heart-I'll-break-your-bones _ conversation. Tell me how everything turns out and I'll refuel my car to come over this weekend.”

“I'd love that... but please don't scare her off.”

“Don't worry,” Sana says, her typical warm giggle Chaeyoung knows so well, calming her down in a way. “I won't.”


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, Chaeyoung oversleeps the next day and is late for class, which means she didn't get to talk to Mina before her professor arrives. They both share a shy smile as the younger walks by and sits down on the seat right behind her, not minding the scolding look by professor Lee.

Mina's laptop is closed, they're not talking or interacting in any way, there's literally nothing happening, and  _ still _ , Chaeyoung can't get herself to pay attention to what the professor is explaining.

She can only think about what she's going to say to Mina after class, how she's going to confess to her and ask her to be her girlfriend, official and all. Usually, Chaeyoung would plan out exactly what sentences she's going to say, so she doesn't make a fool of herself by saying the dumbest things possible, but with Mina, she doesn't have to do that.

With Mina, she can just be herself. And she loves that.

Maybe she'll get annoyed by that side of her at some point, but for now, she doesn't seem to be particularly turned off.

Seeing as Chaeyoung is only paying attention to the back of Mina's beautiful head, she notices it immediately when she moves to open up her laptop and turn it on. Chaeyoung knows she shouldn't be looking, but she really can't help herself.

Mina opens up a blank word document. At first, Chaeyoung just watches how she adds more and more letters to form sentences, without reading them, but then Mina clears her throat which snaps her out of it and makes her actually read them.

_ I'm really excited to talk to you later _ .

She knows it's directed at her, obviously, but it somehow seems like a bad thing that Mina knew she'd read what she types... should she act like she didn't read it?

Her thoughts are interrupted again by Mina typing something.

_ Let's go to the café on campus after class to talk _ .

Chaeyoung rips off a small piece of paper and writes a big fat  _ YES! _ on it. She crumbles it, the sound making the girl in front of her stretch so that her arm is right in front of Chaeyoung's desk. She puts the piece of paper inside her palm.

Mina visibly giggles, making her feel even more excited.

Five minutes pass and Chaeyoung is getting more and more impatient. There are still thirty minutes left. Thirty minutes of Mina not knowing what she wants to tell her. That's a horrible thought, in her mind at least, and she decides to write her another message.

She can see Mina tense up as she reads it, making Chaeyoung worry if she was being a little too honest and straightforward.

_ I really want to kiss you again _ .

Mina places her hands on her laptop to type up a reply.

_ Me too _ .

Fuck, this didn't really help her be more patient at all. If anything, it made her even more fidgety and she watches the clock tick and tick and tick...

Chaeyoung gets over the unbearable half an hour through thinking about what's going to happen when the bell finally rings. She'll walk outside, together with Mina, then take her hand, go to the café with her, order a hot chocolate, then-

The ringing of the bell cut her thoughts short and her heart picks up its pace immediately. She stands up with wobbly knees, packs up her things and looks in front of her to check on whether or not Mina is done as well.

Once the other girl has put all her things into her backpack, she turns around to meet Chaeyoung's gaze. A nervous smile is spread across her face, making Chaeyoung feel better about being so anxious because she clearly isn't the only one.

“Should we...” Mina mumbles, pointing at the classroom door. Chaeyoung nods and follows her outside.

The moment they're out of the classroom, Chaeyoung feels someone grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Mina leads her into the girls' bathroom and right before she can ask her  _ what are you doing? _ her mouth is being covered with Mina's soft one.

If someone would've asked her what she thinks how she'd react if something like this happened, she would've said she'd probably freeze and not know what to do.

Well, that's definitely not what's happening.

It's like Chaeyoung's body moves on its own. Her hands find their way to Mina's neck, pulling her down as much as possible, her body being pressed to the bathroom wall by Mina's slightly taller one. Their lips are pressed together almost in a bruising way.

Chaeyoung smiles into the kiss, thinking about how much she likes that she's shorter. How much she likes kissing her and feeling Mina's hot breath on her neck when she starts placing open-mouthed kisses there.

“Please be my girlfriend,” she breathes out when she can't hold it back any longer. She almost whines as her skin suddenly feels cold where Mina had put her mouth to and now pulled away to look at her.

Mina's hair is all over the place, her lips red and a little swollen.

_ Fuck, she looks so good like this _ .

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Just as they were about to reconnect their lips in another mindblowing kiss, one of the bathroom stalls open and a girl, visibly uncomfortable by having heard all of their making out and girlfriend talk, steps out. She doesn't even wash her hands, instead, she throws them a dirty look before fleeing through the door.

Chaeyoung and Mina share a funny expression before laughing in unison. “This should make me feel a lot more embarrassed than I actually am,” Chaeyoung admits, admiring Mina's eyes because...  _ wow _ .

Mina inches closer again to place a small peck on her girlfriend's lips. “I wish I knew something very romantic or poetic to say, but my brain doesn't work right now.”

They giggle and Chaeyoung raises her hand to gently run it over Mina's beautiful lower lip. “I know something: Thanks to you, college is both, nothing I expected it to be and everything I expected it to be.”

She notices Mina frowning, obviously not really getting what she's on about. “That's a good thing,” Chaeyoung clarifies.

Mina, whose hands are still planted on her waist and are now rubbing over her lower back, clears her throat, which Chaeyoung can't help but find incredibly cute because she knows she always does this when she's nervous.

“So, do you have another class today?”

Chaeyoung shrugs, “Only in the late afternoon, so we can do something until then.”

Something about the way Mina smirks at her, makes her stomach turn. “I know just the thing,” she says, and their lips meet again.

_ Wow _ , Chaeyoung thinks,  _ I really love college _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you had a good time and fangirled at least once haha  
Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
